


come undone

by tgrsndshrks



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, i genuinely don't know how to tag this so just... go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: “You should jerk off,” John says. “Like. Let me watch.”or, john wants to watch tim get himself off. tim has a bit of a struggle with relaxing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i opened tumblr today and i had a message from julien tumblr user nailingtrent with this idea in it because he wants to see tim being tortured a little and... well, here it is
> 
> yeah i wrote this in one night but like... it's tim jerking off and i'm about that life. it's also kinda goofy but whatever.
> 
> title from suck by nine inch nails

John wakes up before Tim does. Tim's half laying on him, and it takes John a few minutes of careful movement to slide out from under him so he can get up to pee. He manages to not wake him up, but when he goes to get back in bed, Tim's rolled over on his back, smearing his face.

“Morning,” John says, climbing back under the covers. Tim makes a sleepy noise, snakes an arm around John's middle.

“Don't say that word,” Tim mumbles. “M'still half asleep.” John yawns, shifts over closer to him.

“I've been awake for like, fifteen minutes,” John says quietly. “Spent most of it trying to get out from under you without waking you up, but clearly that didn't work.”

“Nah, you didn't wake me up,” Tim says. “At least I don't think you did.” John reaches up to toy with a piece of Tim's hair.

“I can feel your morning wood, dude,” John says fondly.

“What?” Tim asks, lifting his head. He squints, looks under the covers. “Oh. Shit. I didn't even notice it.”

“S'alright,” John says. “Wasn't complaining or anything. Just wanted you to know it was on my leg.” Tim sort of presses into him, kisses his shoulder. “Hey, uh, maybe not this morning, yeah? You kinda did a number on me last night. I'm a little sore.”

“Oh,” Tim says, mouth still pressed against John's skin. “Well, it'll go away then. No pressure from me. Sorry if I hurt your butt.”

“I'm not,” John remarks, grinning. Tim giggles, hiding in John's neck. They're quiet for a moment, and then John goes, “You should jerk off for me.” Tim's head shoots up again.

“What?”

“You should jerk off,” John says. “Like. Let me watch.” Tim's jaw visibly clenches, his eyes darting away. “What?”

“I just, uh,” Tim says, shaking his head. “I've never had an audience is all.” John hums, nudges Tim over onto his back, pushes the covers off them.

“It's just me, though,” John says. “Please?” Tim does that sigh he does when John asks him to do something he doesn't really feel like doing, so John kisses the spot on his neck below his ear, and Tim whines.

“Stop winding me up,” he says, shifting a little. His hand sort of moves halfway down, hovers somewhere near his belly button. John keeps kissing his neck. “Christ, you're persuasive.”

“I know,” John murmurs. “I'm good at it.” John's thumbing at Tim's nipple piercing and Tim kind of shifts a little, cock jerking visibly at the feel.

“I'll finish off if you start it,” Tim says, grabbing John's wrist and trying to move his hand down. John pulls it away.

“No way,” John says. “That's _cheating_.”

“How on earth is that cheating,” Tim says, voice growing impatient.

“Below the belt touches count as cheating,” John says. “It's cheating because if I touch your dick first then you're just finishing a handjob. That's not jerking off. I wanna see how you do it by yourself.” Tim's face is all flushed. “I'll let you cum on me. Is that convincing?” Tim furrows his brows, seems to consider it.

“Deal,” Tim says. John hums happily, his hand going back to Tim's chest, smoothing over the skin. 

“I'll be right here,” John says, turning over a little, watching as Tim's eyes go down the arch of his back and the curve of his ass, at the marks he'd left with his fingernails last night. John grins. “I mean. You'd be jerking off thinking about me anyway. May as well do it here in person able to look at me instead of going off to do it in the shower and have to make stuff up.”

“Yeah, okay, whatever,” Tim says. He ducks his head down to kiss John, and John purrs contentedly. Tim reaches down to work himself a bit, just squeezes the edge off, sighs against John's mouth. John nods him on, eyes glancing down. “Fuck, don't _look_ ,” Tim says. 

“Dude,” John says.

“You're gonna like, judge my technique,” Tim says. John rolls his eyes.

“No I'm not,” he says. Tim frowns.

“It's like how I'm pee shy,” he says. “I'm like. Jerking off in front of people shy.”

“No offense, but I think that's normal,” John remarks. “Would it be helpful if we made out a little so you can like, get started?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Tim says. “Can I have some spit first though?” John nods, licking Tim's hand when it's offered to him. Once he spits in it and Tim reaches back down, John smiles and brings a hand up to Tim's face, pulls him into a kiss, licking into his mouth. He can hear the wet slick of skin on skin but doesn't look, not just yet.

“Feel good?” John asks, not looking away from Tim's eyes. Tim lets out this little huff of air, his body all tense.

“Yeah,” Tim says. John looks down, a black painted thumb swiping across the head, wet with precum. “Is that okay?” Tim asks.

“Just do what you normally do,” John says, kissing up Tim's neck. “Relax.”

“I'm, uh, struggling with that a little,” Tim remarks. John nuzzles into Tim's jaw.

“S'just me,” John says, small hand splayed across Tim's chest. “Please?” Tim whines, increasing his pace a bit. “Yeah, like that.” Tim makes a little stifled noise, mouth falling open.

“Shit,” he huffs out. “It's been so long since I got myself off anywhere but a bunk in a tour bus I forgot I can make noises.”

“Yes, please, let me hear you,” John says. Tim turns his hand over, works himself overhand, seeming a little more comfortable. 

“What if I make a weird noise?” he asks.

“I'm not gonna think they're weird, Tim,” John says. Tim sighs, bucks into his hand a bit. Fuck, that's hot. “ _Shit_. I wish you were on top of me.”

“C'mere,” Tim says, letting go of himself long enough to push John onto his back. He throws a leg over him, and John gasps at the weight of Tim's cock on his stomach. Tim rests his weight into John's hips, braces himself on his shoulder as he grabs himself again. “That better?” 

“Fuck yeah,” John says, grabbing onto Tim's thighs, eyes moving over him. “The view is _amazing_.”

“F-fuck,” Tim stutters out, looking down at John's body beneath him. He's visibly trying to keep it together, trying not to lose it all over him too quickly. John pushes Tim's hair back out of his face.

“Jeez, you're still so tense,” John says, a laugh teasing. “Don't hold back. Wanna see and hear everything.”

“Fuck you,” Tim grits out, nails digging into John's collarbone.

“Later,” John says. He pulls Tim down a little closer, so he's folded over him, but still watches the way Tim works himself. “You're so hot. Jesus.” Tim's mouth falls open, barely choking out a moan. “Yeah, like that-”

“John, _shit_ ,” Tim gasps, hips bucking at his hand. “Getting there, don't stop.”

“You gonna cum on me?” John asks, holding onto Tim's hair, maybe pulling _just_ a little bit in the way Tim refuses to admit he likes. He finally moans in earnest, and John chews into his lip. He's never seen Tim this needy and worked up.

“Yeah, fuck,” Tim gasps. His pace is quick and rough, slick with spit and precum, his mouth hung open obscenely.

“Please,” John keens, eager to see more. Tim's head falls back and he sits up a bit and John just revels in the sight of him, all pale expanses of skin and angles. He steadies himself grabbing at John's ribs, and John gasps a little, still sore. Tim growls between his teeth, and John moans out loud, overwhelmed by Tim in every sense.

“Oh, fuck,” Tim says. His eyes are half lidded and he's fucking into his fist, sort of grinding up against John in the process. “Fucking. Close. Fuck. _Fuck_.”

“Fuck yes, give it to me,” John says, tugging Tim's hair just that little bit more, and he feels Tim come undone on top of him. Tim rolls his hips into him and moans, and John feels him spill across his chest, hot and thick. He grabs to balance himself, and John holds him steady, hands on his shoulders. Tim pants for breath, flushed, looking down at the mess he's made on John's chest.

“Jesus,” Tim huffs, holding onto John's arms.

“Yeah, tell me about it,” John says. “That was fucking hot.”

“Was I embarrassing?” Tim asks, and John just scoffs.

“Obviously not,” he says. “I'll show off for you later, yeah?” John grabs Tim's hand, pulls it to his mouth, sucking the digits clean.

“You do that all the time,” Tim says, out of breath. He sticks his fingers in John's mouth and John play bites at them, so he wiggles them. “I am _so_ gonna get you back for embarrassing me.” John just grins.


End file.
